


michael's weed print underwear

by theguiltyones



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Bottom Michael, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Masturbation, Mutual Masturbation, NSFW, Phone Sex, Smut, Trans Michael, Trans Michael Mell, another page 80 fic, boyf riends - Freeform, im sorry im not creative i love page 80 fics, page 80
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-03-18 07:48:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13677375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theguiltyones/pseuds/theguiltyones
Summary: another page 80 fic, i know, i know





	michael's weed print underwear

Jeremy sighed to himself as he entered his room after coming home from school, glad to see his dad wasn't home for once. He'd been uncomfortable all day because he wasn't able to jerk off like he usually does in the morning. He hadn't been able to for a while actually, it had become a lot harder for him to get out of his head enough to actually masturbate since the squip incident. Even though it's been gone for a while and it's been easier to cope with the emotional damage it left behind lately he still feels the ghost of electric shocks under his skin when he thinks about getting off even though it's not there.

It hadn't helped that since he and Christine had split up on good terms because Christine realized she was aromantic and Jeremy figured out that he was in love with Michael he'd been noticing a lot more about Michael's actions and it wasn't helping his arousal.

Honestly the boy makes drinking a slushy obscene to Jeremy. And even though he knows it's not actually sexual and it would look completely normal to anyone else Jeremy can't stop the way his pants tighten whenever he thinks about Michael's mouth and how pink it looks after drinking a red slushie or how it would look wrapped around Jeremy’s dick.

And now he was hard again.

He closed his bedroom door and stripped down to his underwear, sitting at his computer to pull up HentaiHaven and put earphones in.

He was halfway through a video with his hand down his pants, lazily stroking as he struggled to maintain interest in the anime girl moaning obnoxiously loud when he got a text from Michael. He didn't bother to stop what he was doing to answer the text.

 

Player 1: hey jer! you busy?

Player 2: uh kiinda, why what's up?

Player 1: oh that's all good dude, it was nothing important anyway just wanted to see if you were free to call. I've watched this movie and I was just gonna tell you about it  
Player 1: so don't worry it wasn't anything important lmao

Jeremy frowned, Michael seemed disappointed and Jeremy did really miss his voice. But it's not like he could call Michael while jacking off and have him not notice. Although, what would he do if he did notice? 

Jeremy felt his cock twitch in response to that thought and his morals seemed to go out the window.

Player 2: we can call  
Player 2: I can multitadk it's fine, I want to hear about tge movie

Player 1: ok!! gimme a sec to find my headphones

Incoming Call From: Player 1  
Accept Decline

“Hey Jeremy!” Michael greeted happily and Jeremy was suddenly very aware of how much he loved Michael's voice. Especially when it was lower and kind of gravelly from smoking pot.

“H-hey Michael” Jeremy responded, trying to control his voice breaks. He was barely even touching himself right now.

Luckily voice breaks were pretty normal for Jeremy and Michael ignored it, starting to talk about the movie he'd watched. Jeremy was glad Michael was so talkative because he never really had to say anything and he got to just listen to Michael speak.

“Right so this professor dude at Stanford conducts this experiment right? And it's to see how human behavior changes in prison- and this is based off of real events by the way, anyway he gets a bunch of students and sticks them in a fake prison thing they've setup it's honestly pretty shady and he splits them into two groups, prisoners and guards and-” Michael started to rant and Jeremy tuned out, choosing in favour to listen to his voice instead, starting to stroke himself more consistently.

Michael's voice had deepened and changed so much since he had started testosterone and it only made Jeremy more attracted to him. He couldn't help but think about what he'd sound like when he was doing what Jeremy was doing right now. Or better yet, what he'd sound like when Jeremy was touching him. What he'd sound like when his throat was raw from deep throating Jeremy's dick. 

Jeremy started imagining Michael laid out underneath him, desperate and begging for Jeremy to let him cum. His voice high pitched when he whined but occasionally moaning so lowly it would make Jeremy buck his hips into him in response as he fucked his hand, pretending it was Michael as he listened to the boy rant about the film.

“And Ezra Miller dude, I mean his performance in this movie is so good and heart breaking but at the start he's so cocky and hot and you fucking see his ass at the start and fuck Jeremy he's so attractive” Michael said and faked moaned making Jeremy’s hips stutter and he made a muffled moan sound that made Michael laugh thinking it was in response to what he was saying about Ezra Miller's ass and don't get Jeremy wrong Ezra Miller was super attractive and he was sure he had a great ass but all he could think about right now was Michael and that moan.

“I know right? God that's going right in my spank bank” Michael giggled and it took everything in Jeremy not to moan out loud at the thought of Michael touching himself.

“You okay Jer? You sound kind of out of breath?” Michael questioned and Jeremy panicked.

“Oh uh y-yeah I'm fine I was just uh-fuck” Jeremy let out a pathetic whimper when he accidentally brushed over the most sensitive part of the head of his penis.

There was an awkward pose where Jeremy started to panic about Michael hearing that but he was too turned on to think clearly.

“..Jeremy, are you…. are you jacking off right now?” Michael asked, confused and Jeremy stuttered.

“No! N-no I was just-” He stumbled over his words before Michael interrupted him.

“Chill dude I know you're a chronic masturbator you should have just told me you were too busy to call. What are you watching?” Michael laughed and Jeremy glanced at the porn video that was long forgotten and had ended ages ago without Jeremy noticing.

“Nothing!” Jeremy exclaimed before realizing his mistake.

“What? Are you jerking off to what I was saying? I mean I know Ezra Miller is hot but I didn't think my description would be enough to actually turn you on?” Michael questioned and Jeremy blushed tried to ignore the fact his dick was still painfully hard and begging for attention.

“N-no” Jeremy mumbled followed by another silence of Michael piecing things together.

“Jer- Are you…. Are you getting off on me?” Michael asked shakily and Jeremy whined a little.

“Y-yeah I'm so sorry Michael I promise I won't do it again p-please don't be mad!” Jeremy begged and he heard Michael move in the beanbag he was sitting on.

“I'm uh, I'm not mad Jeremy. What were you getting off on exactly?” Michael questioned, his voice seeming to get lower making Jeremy's dick somehow even harder despite the situation.

“I-I was just um, your voice it- it's really nice and I started to think about y-your voice in different situations.” Jeremy explained vaguely and he heard the zipper on jeans being pulled down making him choke slightly, Michael couldn't be getting off on this- Could he?

“What situations exactly?” Michael asked and Jeremy brushed a hand lightly up his length again.

“Y-you moaning and uh what- what your voice would sound like after..” Jeremy began to explain and heard Michael's breathing pick up.

“After what Jer?” Michael asked and Jeremy nearly moaned out loud at his voice and how turned on it sounded. It was probably just wishful thinking.

“A-after sucking my dick. Was thinking about h-how it'd feel to have you under me.” Jeremy admitted, picking up the pace on his strokes.

“Fuck Jeremy. That's really hot you're- you're actually getting yourself off on the phone to me right now.” Michael spoke and Jeremy made a desperate sounding noise.

“A-are you-” Jeremy began before Michael interrupted again.

“Touching myself? Fuck yeah I am now, do you have any idea how hot this is? You were thinking about me while masturbating.” Michael answered and Jeremy’s dick twitched at the confirmation that Michael was getting off on this.

“Still thinking about you.” Jeremy corrected.

“Shit Jeremy, what are you thinking about?” Michael asked weakly.

“Y-your thighs, god they are so nice Michael you have no idea how turned on you made me every time we'd game with you in those stupid underwear with weed leaves on them- and your ass, fuck I bet it'd feel so good to press up against while I touch you from behind.” Jeremy talked without thinking, too horny to have a filter anymore. Michael moaned in response and Jeremy bucked his hips into his hand. It was such a pretty sound, Michael's moans would be the death of Jeremy Heere.

“You'd like that huh baby boy?” Jeremy asked, not knowing where the sudden dominance came from but loving the noise that Michael made in response to the nickname.

“Y-yeah fuck Jeremy, want it so bad!” Michael whimpered as he put more pressure on his clit.

“Well you're gonna have to be a good boy for me then okay Micah? Y-you be a good boy and moan for me. You sound so fucking pretty, bet you'd sound even prettier if it was me touching you.” Jeremy wasn't holding back at all anymore, saying exactly what came to his mind as he swiped his thumb over the head of his cock, collecting pre-come to use as lube.

Michael was making such desperate sounds and broken moans that went straight to Jeremy's dick, he was not going to last.

“Want you here Jeremy, want you.” Michael whined and Jeremy felt himself getting closer.

“I-I know baby boy, you're doing so well. so good for me- fuck I'm so close.” Jeremy moaned, his rhythm getting faster.

“M-me too” Michael responded sounding breathless and needy.

“I think about you all the time M-Mikey, how your thighs would shake and clench around my head if I went down on you and how pretty you'd look with hickies. Everyone would know y-you're mine- fuck mine mine” Jeremy rambled and Michael moaned loudly.

“Yours, I'm yours fuck Jeremy I'm so so close!” Michael practically yelled.

“You gonna cum for me? I'm gonna cum Michael- f-fuck want you so bad I'm gonna come over whenever you want me too next o-okay and you better be wearing those fucking dumb weed underwear Michael your ass drives me insane y-you're so hot Michael f-fuck” Jeremy wasn't even paying attention to what he was saying, how could he concentrate with Michael making those desperate noises?

“Gonna cum Jer- fuck oh f-fuck Jeremy!” Michael moaned like a fucking porn star except better because it was real and it was Michael and Jeremy was so far gone, he came with a pathetic fucked out whine as he shook through the most intense orgasm he'd had in months, getting cut all over his hand, thighs and shirt. There was silence apart from heavy panting and small noises as they recovered for a while before Michael spoke.

“Shit, Jeremy.” Michael laughed breathlessly.

“I-I'm sorry Michael I shouldn't h-have done that it was a really creepy thing and-” Jeremy stuttered suddenly feeling embarrassed now there wasn't any arousal clouding his thoughts.

“Shut up Jeremy, I clearly didn't have a problem. Next time just tell me though” He giggled and Jeremy choked.

“N-next time?” Jeremy asked.

“Well yeah, I figured after this we'd like… end up together? Fuck I'm an idiot this was just because you were horny you probably didn't even mean the things you said I'm s-” Michael began to panic and Jeremy cut him off, startled.

“N-No! Michael I'd love to be your boyfriend are you kidding me? I didn't think you felt like that about me!” Jeremy exclaimed and Michael scoffed.

“Well we're both idiots then, I've liked you since like 8th grade dude.” Michael said and Jeremy groaned.

“This whole time I was thinking about how damn cute you were I could have just asked you out and been with you?” Jeremy asked feeling a bit stupid for not realizing. He was kind of oblivious to say the least.

“Well yeah, dork. Thought I was pretty obvious.” Michael giggled and Jeremy grinned.

“Hey Michael?” He asked and Michael nodded in response before realizing with a blush that Jeremy couldn't see him.

“Yeah Jer?” He responded.

“Can you give me a second to clean up? I don't want to be covered in my own jizz when I ask you out.” Jeremy admitted in embarrassment and Michael giggled again, his tummy filling with fuzzy feelings at the thought of Jeremy asking him out. 

“Sure.” He laughed, waiting for Jeremy to come back to the phone. He quickly washed his hands while he was waiting and pulled his hoodie over his body. He liked to wear it after getting off because it felt like a warm hug and he tended to go into a fragile head space after touching himself.

After about five minutes he heard Jeremy come back.

“Hey I'm back, so- Michael will you be my boyfriend and also never tell anyone that this is how we ended up together?” Jeremy asked making Michael grin.

“Yes I'll be your boyfriend, but you'll have to be pretty nice to me if you want be to keep me from telling Rich.” Michael laughed and Jeremy yelped.

“What if I come over and I'm extra nice to you?” Jeremy asked, his tone obviously suggestive.

“Where did this dom Jeremy come from? What have you done with my best friend?” Michael questioned jokingly and Jeremy chuckled.

“You mean boyfriend, and don't worry I'm still awkward and uncomfortable and sweaty 90% of the time. You just happen to bring out a very horny side of me” Jeremy joked back and Michael smiled on the other end of the phone. 

“Well I like it.” He admitted, blushing.

“Do you wanna come over tomorrow by any chance?” He added and Jeremy felt excitement build in his chest at the thought of being with Michael now that they were together- he could finally kiss him!

“Uh y-yeah, of course I do.” Jeremy agreed.

“Nice, I'll remember to wear the weed print underwear.” He teased and Jeremy blushed as he remembered the things he said, groaning in embarrassment.

“Shut up.” Jeremy mumbled as Michael giggled. 

“I'm gonna go pass out, text me later?” Michael asked and Jeremy yawned in agreement.

“Yeah sure, talk to you later.” He smiled.

“Bye Jer” Michael spoke softly.

“Bye baby boy.” Jeremy smirked in response before hanging up.

He stood up from his desk chair and flopped down face first on his bed. He was dating Michael. He was dating his best friend Michael Mell. He grinned into his pillow before hearing his phone vibrate. 

He checked the message to see it was Michael.

Player 1: one for the road ;^)  
*1 picture attachment*

Jeremy opened the picture attachment to see it was a picture of Michael's ass in the weed print underwear. Jeremy laughed and saved it, that was one for the spank bank.

**Author's Note:**

> i wasn't gonna upload this but my boyfriend really liked it so here


End file.
